


A Gravitational Town

by toots30



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Gravity Falls x Rick and Morty, first fic, light shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toots30/pseuds/toots30
Summary: So uh, my first fic. Uh- hope you enjoy, here's the actual summary. ;Beth and Jerry smith, now re-married happily ( Much to Rick's dismay ), have decided to send Summer and Morty off somewhere for the summer. Rick manages to convince them to let him pick a place, so he picks a dimension where an old pal lives; Ford. Rick thought he could get Beth to think that they'd have a lot of stuff to learn because some guy who's as smart as he is lives in that dimension who was his old pal, and he'd wanted the kids to go there, and he added that the guy was at least 10x nicer with kids than Rick himself.Beth decides to listen, but Jerry is still concerned. Beth and Jerry go on a vacation; and Rick, Morty, and Summer go off to a dimension known as G-4856. What could go wrong?





	1. Decisions to be Made

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my very first fic. I'm not gonna be the best writer ever, but I am trying my best... so uh, yeah, heh, enjoy and thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a nice day! :>

Morty groaned in annoyment as Beth gave him a scolding, and both him and his sister a lecture about ‘trying new things.’ Apparently, she wanted them to go to a summer camp or something; pun intended, he thought, snickering to himself at nothing. Jerry butted into the conversation like an annoying fly landing on your perfect plate of food; “Your mother is right, you really need to get more fresh air.” Jerry said with a hint of bitterness, and Morty replied snarkily, “What do you think we do when Rick takes us out for adventures? H-h-he doesn’t take us into a dumb b-basement or something!” He growled. Jerry gave a glare of dissatisfaction; he was the toilet paper of the family, and would always be, but maybe Beth might have a change of heart.  
Summer pretends to not of heard whatever they were whining about, avoiding eye-contact and using her phone, the annoying tippity-tap of the texting noises the only other sound besides the passive-aggressive bickering. >insert photo here, https://sta.sh/01puzjqiv4sz <  
Suddenly, a “ZORP” noise came from the garage, a green glow emitting from the area. Rick stepped out of the garage, his signature blue, spiked hair frizzing everywhere charmingly. He drunkenly scanned the faces of the other people in the room. “What’s up with you guys?” He grumbled, stumbling slightly before grasping onto a chair at the dining table, quickly sitting down with the rest of the smiths. “Mom’s trying to make us go to some summer-camp, basically summer school--” Morty groaned. “Actually, I think I know a better place than summer camp!” Rick butted in, and continued. “There’s this guy, old pal o’ mine, he’s a scientist like me but he’s actually good with people like you.” He belched, “Aka he’s a nice guy and he doesn’t drink. It’ll be better than being in a summer camp, bored out of your mind and no working showers.” He said, trying to get Beth to rally with him.  
“It sounds like an okay idea.. Maybe the kids can give it a shot and if they don’t like it, you can take them back?” Beth said hesitantly. “But on one condition,” She continued. “You have to stay with them or they have to go.” She warned. “Are we seriously listening to Rick?” Jerry hissed. “Uh, yeahh-UUGPH--because I actually have good ideas, JERRY.” He dragged out the dead-beat dad’s name per usual. “Well, I guess they can go. Kids, pack up.” Beth said, rushing them up the stairs before they had time to argue.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick actually takes them to the dimension.

Morty let out a sad sigh, as he dragged a giant bag of clothes and other essentials out the front door with a hmph. Sunset had at least three giant bags, probably packed with her own interdimensional wifi router and makeup or something. “C-Come on, g-UURp-guyS.” Rick slurred, pulling out his portal gun. “REMEMBER, if you lose them, I will never forgive you.” Beth growled.   
“I-I know, honey, Beth, I promise that this is one of the safest places they’ll go to. It’s literally just oregan in the middle of a forest, a-and like, a t-uuRPH-tourist trap.” He coaxed, and shot a portal into the ground. “K-Kids, let’s go.” He said, jumping in. Morty and Summer followed, And Morty was forced to carry one of Summer’s bags.

He jumped through, and the portal faded out of existence as he got to the other side. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pine and firewood. He blinked, nervously glancing around. Despite Rick’s earlier words, he didn’t entirely trust that this was a safe place. Rick approached the odd shack of a building. It looked like it was falling apart, but it was still an attraction. The kids followed, and Rick opened the door.

“--And that is the end of the tour! Come back again!” Morty heard a booming, yet creepily man-childish voice from inside the building. “A-Actually, Summer, Morty, wait out here.” Rick warned them, and wandered inside. Morty glanced at Summer with a confused look, as though to ask, “Do you know anything either?” Her look in return said she probably didn’t.


End file.
